Sticky Notes
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Sara wants to tell Grissom how she feels. She does so through the creative use of our little sticky yellow friends. Sticky notes! GSR preway to go


**The song in this piece is called "Crushed" Rosette.**

knock knock

Grissom looked up to see the familiar beautiful face of Sara Sidle causally leaning against his door frame.

She grinned. "Hey."

"Hey," he said returning the smile. "How's that case that you and Nick were working on?"

Her smile faded slightly. "Good. Hodges is just analyzing some material found under the vic's fingernails."

"That's good." He shuffled some papers around on his desk, and awkward silence fell between the two.

After a couple strained minutes Grissom looked up from his paperwork to see her still standing there. "Ummmm is there something I can do for you Sara?"

Seemingly lost in thought, Sara's head jerked up and looked at him. "Uhhhh no. No …. I just thought I'd stop by and say "bye" before I go. You haven't really been working with uhhh the team a lot in the last few days." She was flustered, trying to find something to say, anything, just to get him to talk to her.

All he could to was shrug his shoulders. "Paperwork."

She sighed and frowned. "Yeah….It's a killer. See ya." She turned quickly slightly embarrassed by the awkwardness between them.

"Oh Sara?" She spun around, "bye!"

She turned again and continued to walk towards her car. _Crap! Why couldn't I do it? I can talk normally in front of everyone else except for him. What's so hard about 'Grissom I like you… in fact, I may even love you'? _Sighing she put her key in the ignition and set off towards her apartment.

When Grissom got to work the next day he saw something bright yellow stuck to the monitor of his computer. Curiosity peaked, he put his bag down and hung up his coat and headed over to his computer. Peeling the yellow sticky note off of the screen, he though the scrawl looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Crushed"

S.S

_Now who on earth stuck it there, and what the heck did it mean?_ Before he had time to further analyze the note, Catherine walked in. "Hey Greg's almost done with your DNA sample."

"Huh? Oh okay thanks. I'll go over there right now."

"Sure, No problem." With that message delivered, Catherine exited Grissom's office.

He was still studying the note, when he entered Greg's lab. "Whatcha got there Boss?"

"Looks like a note to me."

Grissom frowned slightly at Greg, and raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "You're very observant Greg."

Ego unphased, Greg grinned widely. "Thankyou. Anywho, your DNA samples are ready."

"Good."

"Here. Stick your nose down the scope." He turned the microscope over to Grissom and indicated that he have a look.

Grissom walked over, placed his note on the table, and bent over to look down at the sample. After a couple seconds, he stood up and was handed the print out of the DNA samples. "Good job Greg."

"Why thank you Boss."

Picking up his sticky note, Grissom turned to leave when he had a sudden brainwave. "Hey Greg this doesn't mean anything to you does it?"

Greg took the sticky note from his hand and glanced over its contents. "Man she is hot."

Grissom's eyebrow arched. "Excuse me?"

"Rosette." Seeing nothing register on Grissom's face, Greg continued. "She's a singer. And if this is what I think it is, then she is YOUR singer."

Still nothing was making sense to Grissom.

Grinning Greg put the sticky note on the table in front of him. "See? 'Crushed'. It's the title of one of her songs. One of Rosette's songs."

"Are you sure?"

"Dude I' positive!"

Shaking his head, Grissom left the lab, pondering this new theory. Back in his office he sat behind his desk thinking hard about this sticky note mystery. After a couple minutes something clicked. _Of course! That's where I've seen this script before. This penmanship belongs to none other than Sara Sidle! _Slapping himself on the forehead he though, _why didn't I clue in earlier?_ After a little while longer he decided to test-try Greg's theory. _Hey, what's the worst that could happen?_

Booting up his computer, he opened up the internet, and after a few quick keystrokes, had successfully downloaded this song. Shutting the door, and plugging in his head phones for privacy, Grissom hit the play button on his keyboard:

I told myself today was going to be the day  
No more excuses, cause i knew exactly what to say  
Was gonna make my play, but just like yesterday  
My mind erased, and I let the moment slip away  
Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
Picking up the phone but I can't get passed the dial tone  
Wracking my brain, going insane, again and again  
I can't keep going this way

Crushed by the sweetest lips I never kissed  
And your finger tips and the warmest touch

that i've always missed  
Crushed by the softest hands i've never held  
Probably never tell,  
you're the strongest love that i ever felt  
Crushed that I haven't ever let you know  
how it always goes, cause i lose my nerve  
whenever you get close  
And so i'm left, short of breath  
with that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby i'm so crushed

So I tell myself, that tommorrows gonna be the day  
And I keep telling myself that i'm gonna find a way  
And I won't be afraid just like yesterday,  
won'twalk away, never gonna let another chance slip away  
cause i gotta know, whichever way it's gonna go  
risk my heart and soul cause there can never be no more  
Wracking my brain, going insane, again and again  
I can't keep going this way

Crushed by the sweetest lips I never kissed  
And your finger tips and the warmest touch  
that i've always missed  
Crushed by the softest hands i've never held  
Probably never tell,  
you're the strongest love that i ever felt  
Crushed that I haven't ever let you know  
how it always goes, cause I lose my nerve  
whenever you get close  
And so i'm left, short of breath  
with that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby i'm so crushed

crushing i'm so into you, don't know what i'm gonna do  
gotta find a way to you i don't just what to do  
crushing i'm so into you don't know what i'm gonna do  
gotta find a way to you ohh, I  
crushing i'm so into you, don't know what i'm gonna do  
gotta find a way to you  
and so i'm left short of breath, with that heavy feeling in my

chest

baby i'm so crushed

Crushed by the sweetest lips I never kissed  
And your finger tips and the warmest touch  
that i've always missed  
Crushed by the softest hands i've never held  
Probably never tell,  
you're the strongest love that i ever felt  
Crushed that I haven't ever let you know  
how it always goes, cause I lose my nerve  
whenever you get close  
And so i'm left, short of breath  
with that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby i'm so crushed

_Oh my god! _But before he could analyze what he had heard any further, that all-too familiar figure stepped into his office again.

She had an almost embarrassed kind of weak smile on her face. "I uhhh see that you got my sticky not, and listened to the song."

Still dumb struck all Grissom could do was whisper, "yes".

A few minutes of more awkward silence fell between then before Sara broke it. "Say something Grissom. Please!"

"I…..I……I didn't know." He knew that was a pathetic answer.

"Come on Gris, you can't be serious! I have done nothing but show my feelings, and practically wear my heart on my sleeve! I've taken your crap, taken your ignorance, and disrespect. I go out on a limb and ask you out. Hell, I move half way across the country to come and work in your lab! You can't tell me that you had no idea about how I felt!"

She would have continued if her speech hadn't been cut off by Grissom's lips on hers. All she could was groan out of pure pleasure against his lips. After barely moments the kiss deepened. He leaned inwards and pinned her comfortable between himself and the door of his office. He was holding her hands in his, with their fingers intertwined.

When they pulled apart, both were gulping in fresh air. "Griss I-"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "I knew how you felt. But….but for some stupid reason I didn't act on your feelings…..or on mine. I'm sorry Sara. I can't tell you how sorry I am, but now, now I want to change. Move on."

The look on her face showed confusion.

"I want to move on with you."

She smiled as he pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead. "I guess my sticky note worked," she whispered.

**Fin**


End file.
